Feet Off!
by Corolla
Summary: Uryuu dropped his feet to the ground but still pouted. A few minutes in silence passed, then Uryuu propped his feet back up again. He grinned mentally. Perhaps getting the orange haired boy could be a fun pastime. Yaoi, couch smut, slight OOC.


**A/N : IchiIshi SMUT! Why smut? 'Cause IchiIshi smut is the shmex!

* * *

**"I-chi-goooo! I'm boreeed!" Uryuu whined in the living room, sitting on the sofa with his feet propped up on the table.

"Since when do you whine, Uryuu?" Ichigo sighed and changed the TV channel. It was a lazy Sunday with nothing to do. They stayed in Ichigo's house to watch a movie. But it seemed that Uryuu was bored of it already.

"I can whine whenever I like! You're not the boss of me." Uryuu pouted and crossed his arms like an upset child.

"Oh stop it, Uryuu. Feet off the table!" Ichigo didn't like Uryuu's whiny side. It was plain annoying. Uryuu dropped his feet to the ground but still pouted.

A few minutes in silence passed, then Uryuu propped his feet back up again. He grinned mentally. Perhaps getting the orange haired boy could be a fun pastime.

"Feet off!" Ichigo said while taking a brief peek at Uryuu's pale thighs. Uryuu obeyed. But not long after, propped his feet back up.

"Feet. Off. Now." The Shinigami was getting pissed. Uryuu just grinned.

"Nuh-uh! It's my feet. I can do whatever I want with them." He challenged.

"That's my coffee table. So feet off." Ichigo was staring at the grinning Quincy now.

"No." Uryuu grinned even wider.

"FEET OFF!"

"NO!"

"OFF!" Ichigo roared.

"N. O. NO~!" Uryuu shouted back with a hint of laughter.

"URRRRGHHHHH!" Ichigo grumbled and muttered words that sounded like 'stubborn' 'annoying' and 'troublesome'. Uryuu laughed while Ichigo sulked.

"Oooh, Ichigo is mad at me~ I'm scaaared~!" Uryuu laughed while clenching his stomach, feet still on the table. Ichigo groaned and stood up.

"So you think it's funny?" He spread Uryuu's legs and stepped in between them. Uryuu stopped laughing when he saw the smug grin on Ichigo's face.

"Uh- ahem… Well yes. It's quite funny."

"Well it's not, you naughty boy." Ichigo leaned in.

"Wha-?" Ichigo claimed Uryuu's parted lips and slipped his tongue in. Uryuu's breath hitched by the sudden contact. Ichigo explored every single crevice in Uryuu's mouth, as if he's mapping the hot cavern and memorizing the feel of it. That alone got Uryuu's lower half to react.

Ichigo lifted Uryuu's shirt a bit and played with his abdomen. Part tickling, part caressing. Uryuu pulled away to moan softly at the touch.

"Ichigo…" He breathed out. Ichigo loved the sound of it and proceeded to take off Uryuu's shirt. He tossed it carelessly and started ravaging the paler boy's neck. He bit the spot below the neck and licked it afterwards. Uryuu arched his back and grabbed the pillow next to him.

"Uryuu is a naughty boy… Uryuu needs to be punished." Ichigo went lower to the hardened pink buds and took one in his mouth. Uryuu gasped and put one arm on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo licked and gently bit the nub, sending Uryuu shivering.

"Noo, Uryuu's not a naughty boy…" Ichigo paid no attention and blew the nub he just played with. Uryuu shivered some more and Ichigo moved on to the other. This time, Ichigo added the torture by cupping Uryuu's visible erection.

"Uryuu's been a bad boy… You made me angry." Uryuu moaned and snapped his eyes shut. He definitely played with fire, and now he's burning. Almost literally. The pale skin was now flushing and he was feeling hot.

"Ahn~ I was just… Unnh… Teasing you…" Ichigo chuckled and pulled Uryuu's shorts. He was pretty amused to know that Uryuu wasn't wearing anything underneath, and the fact that he was dripping with pre-cum already.

"Oh really? Okay then, it's my turn to tease you." Ichigo licked the erect member and took it into his mouth. Uryuu held a scream and spread his legs wider.

"Ichigo! Don't tease me, pleaaase." Ichigo kept sucking and licking, grazing his teeth time to time. Then he pulled away. He grabbed a bottle of lotion on the table behind him and squirted some on his fingers. He slicked his fingers and smiled at Uryuu.

"You know what's coming next." Uryuu just nodded, took off his glasses and spread his ass to give Ichigo a full view and access to his twitching entrance. "Hmm, sexy."

Ichigo spent no time at all and inserted two fingers straight in. He couldn't wait much longer, he was already painfully hard.

"ICHIGO!" Uryuu screamed.

"Hm?" Ichigo pushed his finger in and rubbed the spot he knew so well. Uryuu was lost for words. He just moaned, groaned and occasionally screamed Ichigo's name.

"Let me cum, please Ichigo~!" Uryuu begged for release. It was too much for him. He wanted to cum so bad.

"Not without me, you won't" Ichigo unzipped his jeans and let his throbbing member out. He quickly slicked it up and entered Uryuu without any warning.

"AHHN~!" Uryuu moaned wantonly. He loved how Ichigo felt inside him. Ichigo was big, hot, and filled him perfectly. Ichigo groaned and thrust inside the silky cavern in a fast pace. Uryuu moaned with every thrust that never missed his special spot. He pulled Ichigo down and kissed him passionately. Ichigo grabbed Uryuu's member and started stroking it, in sync with his vigorous thrusts.

"U-Uryuu, so tight…" Uryuu was at his limit. He screamed Ichigo's name over and over.

"Ichigo! Oh so gooo~d! Ichigo.. Ahh! Ichigoooo!"

"Uryuu… You're amazing."

"Ichigoo! Nnggaaahhhnn~!"

"ICHIGO!"

"OUCH!" The orange head screamed in pain when his thigh was smacked so hard, he believed it would leave a bruise.

"Wake up, you lazy thing! Sheesh, sleeping on my couch in the middle of the day… Scoot over! I wanna watch!" A pissed looking Uryuu scolded the half dazed boy. "Why on earth did you mumble out my name anyway?"

"Oh nothing… Nothing." Ichigo yawned and stretched. Uryuu plopped down and switched the TV on. Ichigo propped his feet up on the table.

"Get your feet off the table, Ichigo." Uryuu glanced at Ichigo's lower half and turned different shades of red. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ERECT?"

"… Don't ever say "Feet off" again unless you want have a hardcore couch sex."

* * *

**A/N : Hehe. Heheheeheheh. EHHEHEHEHEHEHHE COUCH SMEX 8D and of course, 'cause I'm mean and I'm awesome, no such thing as cumming on this smut 8D**

**Ichigo : Fuck you author.**

**Corolla : *griins* 8D Hehe, a very awesome couch sex, ne, Ichi-tan?**

**Ichigo : I didn't cum! **

**Uryuu : I would never spread my legs, author.**

**Corolla : *is still grinning* Yes you would, Uryuu-tan. **

**Uryuu : Fuck you, author.**

**Ichigo : Hey.**

**Corolla : What, Ichi-tan? *grin grin***

**Ichigo : I'M STILL ERECT YOU DAMNED BIIIIITCH! *cries***

**Corolla : ... I have a couch 8D more couch sex for you guys?**

**Ichigo & Uryuu : FUCK YOU, AUTHOR!**

**Corolla : *flees* HEEHEE :3  
**


End file.
